Emergency
by Lunamon810
Summary: They'd been partners during this entire thing, but now they had to split up. Now what would they do? Pokemon Trainer X Lucas (And just note I don't know Earthbound like... at all so sorry for OOC-ness!)


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And this, my friends, is what happens when my cousin and I (who are mega-yaoi-shippers) end up playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. I'm sure if you've played story mode you know EXACTLY where this chaos of a shipping's idea comes form *cough* strategically placed cut scene *cough* but... yeah. So assuming you ship this couple, hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Pokemon, or Earthbound!**

* * *

Now that the battle was over, everyone was splitting ways. Though the universe consisted of their different worlds, and they could interact, on normal days they kept busy, and had no time to leave them. They all stood in a big cluster as group by group, whatever characters belonged to the same world, left. First was Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, along with a restrained Bowser and Wario. The four waved goodbye, then stepped into an airship provided by Fox and Falcon, and they flew off. Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong left, then Kirby and Meta Knight. Then it was Marth and Ike. Soon enough, even Link, Zelda, Toon Link, and a restraing Gandorf were gone.

"Are you ready to go, Lucas?" Ness asked his younger brother, raising his eyebrows. He could see the dread in his little brother's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas looked up at Red, who was preparing for his own leave alongside Lucario, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

"Nothing..."

"He's the one who helped you through all of this, right? What was his name, Red? Do you need a minute to say goodbye?" Lucas nodded, and Ness nodded for him to go on. Without a word, Lucas approached his friend whom he'd only met about a day or two ago. Being so much shorter than the pokemon trainer, he tapped his back, and Red turned his head and looked down at him.

"Oh, hey kid! We finally beat him, great job!" He turned and bent down a little bit and raised his hand within reach of the younger kid, high-fiving him. Lucas smiled just slightly, though Red's grin faded a little bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lucas was trying to figure out how to say the words he was going to have to. How was he supposed to say goodbye? He wanted so badly to stick with Red, to get to know him better. He realized if he didn't now, he might never have the chance to. He wasn't very experienced in saying goodbye either.

"Oh, I get it. We have to split up now. Hey, don't worry. I'm sure our paths will cross again, all good teams do. And I don't know about you, but in my opinion, we make a pretty great team." Lucas grinned and nodded. He looked over his shoulder at his older brother, who was starting to get an odd feeling. Why was it taking Lucas so long to say goodbye? Didn't he just meet this guy? Lucas looked back at Red.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Lucas said, trying really hard to show no reaction to the last word, though he could feel tears coming up behind his eyes.

"Not forever. Just for now. Don't worry, I promise, if I have to fly Charizard over to meet you, I will. Okay?" Lucas nodded and grinned, though he still felt like crying. Red patted his head. "See you soon, Lucas."

"I'll see you then, Red." Lucas nodded, and when Red turned to walk away with the pokemon who weren't his, Lucas felt a tear break free, and quickly removed it from his cheek. Red and the pokemon turned and waved to them all, and when Red saw Lucas he grinned and gave his previous partner a thumbs up. Lucas felt a few more tears break free, but he gave the same back. Red and the pokemon climbed into the spaceship and flew away, and Lucas finally let himself cry. He felt Ness' arms go around his shoulders.

"It's alright, Lucas. Lets go home." Lucas nodded and the two walked over to their own ship, waved goodbye to the remainder of the heroes, and got in, Ness flying them away. "Are you alright Lucas? Why were you crying?"

"No reason..."

"You don't just cry for no reason. It had to do with Red, right? You're going to miss your friend, I know. Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah." Or maybe it wasn't, Lucas realized. Maybe that's why he was so upset. Maybe he felt something more than just friendship for the other boy, sometimes stronger. He remembered when the were falling, where the creature had grabbed them and knocked Red unconscious. He was really worried about Red getting hurt, and he grabbed onto him and tried to protect him, and felt like crying when they hit the ground. But it wasn't just for his own safety that the tears came out, it was for Red's too. If Meta Knight hadn't saved them, Lucas wouldn't know what he would've done had Red gotten hurt. Lucas felt so relieved when Red woke up a few minutes later, and felt something in his stomach and some warm feeling in his heart when he shook Red's hand.

But what would he do about that now? Red was miles and miles away, heading home, where he would probably forget all about him. He wouldn't fly Charizard over to his and Ness' world to see him, to Red that would be a waste of time, Lucas was sure of it. So he would never get to see Red again, never be able to confirm his feelings for Red, or be able to confront Red about them. Lucas realized he was blushing, but since Ness was driving he hadn't noticed yet, and Lucas turned away so he wouldn't have the chance to. So now what would he do?

* * *

Red was driving his ship home, the other Pokemon riding along happily, the calmest being Lucario. He just prayed the Jigglypuff didn't sing. When he'd gotten into the ship, he realized he didn't want to leave Lucas. Especially not with him crying like he was, he didn't want his last memory of Lucas, until further notice, to be sad, nor did he want Lucas' last memory of him containing his own sadness. But there was nothing he could do about it, as they were already leaving. Red continued to steer the ship, steering it a lot steadier than he was his own thoughts.

He remembered when he met Lucas he was a shy little kid, and he felt sorry for him, not in a rude way by any means, but in a way as if you saw a baby Charmander in the rain. He wanted to help him, and he could tell by the way he was walking and the look in his eyes that something bad had recently happened. He later found out that that was his brother had been turned into a trophy and taken away by Wario, and there had been nothing the poor kid could have done about it. That fueled Red's anger towards them even more, not only had they stolen his Charizard and Ivysaur but this innocent kid's older brother, leaving Lucas alone and mentally helpless.

Red had done his best to protect Lucas from that point on on their journey. But when the creature knocked him out, there was nothing he could do, and all he remembered was his last thoughts being what would happen to Lucas if something happened to him. At that moment he didn't care about what was going to happen to him, it was what was going to happened to the blonde headed kid he'd helped along. Which was probably why he woke up so quickly, though the reason as to why he was so happy to shake Lucas' hand never was explained.

All he knew was he wished he wasn't traveling further and further from Lucas at this very moment. He had half a mind to go to Lucas' world, he knew where it was, the ship even had a navigation system that could lead him there. But he'd already promised the other pokemon he was going to bring them home, and he couldn't break a promise. He couldn't break a promise. He smiled. He'd promised Lucas they'd meet again, and he would make sure it happened, no matter what. And who said it had to be a cinematic long wait? He could go as soon as he checked in with his mom so she knew he'd survived.

* * *

Red landed the airship at his home, the other pokemon dispatching from the ship. He climbed out and they said their goodbyes, though they were in different languages, at least between him and them, he assumed the pokemon could understand each other. He looked at the airship. Fox and Falcon had said to keep the airships in case of an emergency, and according to his heart, this was an emergency. He memorized exactly where it was and released Charizard and flew home. His mom hugged him tight, going on and on about how worried she'd been when she heard what happened. He stayed for dinner, then admitted he had to leave.

"Aww, well alright dear. Thank you for coming home to let me know you were alright." She tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "But where are you going?"

"To a friend of mine's world. I have to know that they're alright." He said, putting on his backpack.

"You're going to another world? Again? After all that you just went through?"

"It's okay mom, the bad guys are gone. I'll be back. I promise." His mom nodded and smiled through her tears, and hugged his mom tight before leaving the house and releasing Charizard again. He boarded Charizard and flew away without looking back, and did the same when he returned Charizard and boarded the ship. He flew as fast as he could to find Lucas. When he landed, it occurred to him he had no idea where they would be nor could he travel very well in the desert he landed in. He called Fox on the communicate in the middle panel on the dash of the ship. "Hey, Fox? It's Red. Did Lucas and Ness make it home okay?"

"Hmm, let me check." Fox was quiet for a second, and Red watched as he heard him press a few buttons. "Actually, Red, they're at your home world."

"They are?" Red blinked hard. "Thanks Fox. See ya." Red hung up before Fox could respond and flew at high-speed back to his world. When he made it he called to see if Lucas or Ness would pick up, and when no one did he seized the air with his Charizard, looking everywhere for sight of the blonde kid, his brother, or the airship. When he landed to give Charizard a break he sighed, realizing how hard it could be to find them. That was when something almost knocked him over from behind, and he realized something started clinging onto his back.

"Red! It's you! We found you!" Lucas' voice chimed, and Red heard Ness chuckle, walking up behind them. Red looked over his shoulder at his friend, and grinned.

"Hey kiddo. I've been lookin' all over for ya! I went to find you when Fox said you guys came here instead of your home."

"How could we not? It was obvious Lucas wouldn't be happy unless he was with you." Ness responded, and Lucas jumped down from Red's back and gave his older brother a disapproving look.

"S-Shut up!" Red turned and got down on his knees next to Lucas, who turned and hugged him tight, catching him off guard, though Red smiled and hugged him back, using one hand to ruffle the younger kid's hair and he hugged him tighter before he released him, and he realized Lucas was blushing, and was suddenly aware he was too. Red smiled wider though, and both of them grinned. It had been a very short wait for their paths to cross again, and there was no way they were letting their paths split again.


End file.
